prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Wright
| birth_place = Emit, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Raleigh, North Carolina | billed = Minneapolis, Minnesota Raleigh, North Carolina | trainer = WCW Power Plant | debut = December 2, 1993 | retired = }} Chris Wright (January 7, 1971) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name, C.W. Anderson. He is best known for his time with Extreme Championship Wrestling. Career World Wrestling Entertainment Throughout 2004 and 2005, Anderson made numerous appearances with World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling in dark matches and on Velocity. On June 12, 2005, he appeared at the WWE promoted ECW reunion show ECW One Night Stand, sitting at ringside next to Chris Chetti and Elektra. On May 4, 2006, Anderson and several other Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni were hired by WWE to work on their new brand, ECW. Throughout June and July, Anderson wrestled at ECW house shows and in ECW on Sci Fi dark matches. On August 1, he became known as Christopher W. Anderson. He made what would be his only ECW television appearance on August 22, 2006, losing to CM Punk. Anderson was released by WWE on January 18, 2007, along with ten other superstars. CW Anderson then worked in independent promotions including Vanguard Championship Wrestling where he defeated TNA wrestler Sonjay Dutt. CW re-debuted recently working for NWA Charlotte. Anderson showed up dropping 40 lbs attributing it to his new workout P90x. April 25, 2009 he worked for GSW German Stampede Wrestling at International Impact losing to "Bad Bones" John Kay June 27, 2009 CW appeared at an ECW type reunion show called "Legends of the Arena". It was a benefit show for cancer headed Francine. She lost her sister and father within 4 days of each to the disease. CW was first match losing to 2 Cold Scorpio. It was said that these 2 had amazing chemistry together even though it was their first time in the ring. CW said it was like old times seeing his 2nd family again and wished it was an every weekend event. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spinebuster *'Signature moves' **''Anderson Left'' (Left-handed knockout punch) **''Anderson Tradition'' (Scissored armbar) **Superkick **Delayed vertical suplex, sometimes from the second rope **''Ferris Wheel'' (Exploder suplex) **Fireman's carry dropped into an armbreaker **Single arm DDT *'With Steve Corino' **Double superkick *'Managers' **Lou E. Dangerously **James J. Dillon **Elektra *'Nicknames' **"The Samu" (ZERO1-MAX) **"The Enforcer" (ECW) Championships and accomplishments *'Carolina Championship Wrestling Association' **CCWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **CCWA Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Pat Anderson *'Jacksonville Wrestling Alliance' **JWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Live Action Wrestling' **LAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW Global Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Simon Diamond *'Midwest Wrestling United' **MWU Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA National Championship Wrestling' **NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Pat Anderson *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 American Heritage Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Pat Anderson (1) and Cueball Carmichael (1) *'Palmetto Pride Championship Wrestling' **PPCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **PWF Universal Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Corino **PWF Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling WORLD-1' **WORLD-1 Great Lakes Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bull Wheeler **WORLD-1 Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Steve Corino *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Steve Corino **NWA United National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SCW North Carolina Championship (2 times) **SCW Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Pat Anderson (2), Cueball Carmichael (1), and Dewey Cheatum (1) *'X3 Wrestling' **X3 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Other Titles' **NIWA Television Championship (1 time) **SWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Pat Anderson External links *C.W. Anderson Profile on CAGEMATCH *C.W. Anderson Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:1971 births Category:1993 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:Independent Professional Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Dominion Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni‎ Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni